Gas turbines, such as airplane engines or stationary gas turbines, for example, are subject to high mechanical and thermal stress during operation. Owing to the stress during operation, particularly alternating thermal stressing, erosion and the like, the components of gas turbines, such as particularly blades that are exposed to the gas flow, can be damaged. Examples are thermal fatigue cracks, eroded surfaces and the like. Since the components are made of high-quality and thus expensive materials, and have to be produced by expensive manufacturing processes, replacement of corresponding damaged components is not economic, so that, during the maintenance and the repair of gas turbines, particularly airplane engines, the components have to be repaired. For this purpose, soldering methods are used, besides welding methods.
From DE 10 356 562 A1, DE 10 2004 018 668 A1, EP 1 859 880 A1 or from U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,934 as well as EP 1 689 897 B1, corresponding solder alloys are known.
These alloys have to have a number of properties in order to be able to be used as repair solder alloys for turbine components. Thus, to the extent possible, the soldering material which is used to fill cracks, for example, must have the same properties as the material to be repaired, so that the repaired sites do not represent starting sources of defects. In addition, the solder alloys must also be processable appropriately, so that they can be used for the repair. Accordingly, a high optimization requirement exists for such alloys, in order to implement the partially opposite properties optimally.